Sakuto Naruto's Dream Come True
by xXxRomanceAddictxXx
Summary: Sakura is feeling very upset about Sasuke and needs a distraction... Who better than the all too willing Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! This is Addict**

**I was bored so I decided to try out a Sakura and Naruto Pairing.**

**Hope you enjoy it**

**

* * *

**

Sakura wandered through the park aimlessly, thinking about Sasuke.

Every time she imagined his angelic face, pain pierced her heart like a kunai.

She sat on a bench, crying softly.

She needed something to distract her, and fast.

"Please, you're so lame." Her inner self said.

Her outer self was naturally infuriated and she punched herself hard in the face, only causing temporary distraction.

"Sakura!" A voice ran out of nowhere and Sakura wondered if possibly she'd hit herself too hard.

"Why did you do that?" The voice came again.

Naruto's profile came into her line of vision as leaned over her.

"Perfect a distraction." Her inner self said.

Sakura grinned softly and replied, "I don't know, I just don't feel well."

She looked up at Naruto, into his eyes.

Naruto smiled back and helped her to her feet.

Would going out to get some ramen make you feel better?" He offered, hoping she would say once for a change.

Usually Sakura would have turned him down, but she needed this right now.

"How about we go hang out at my house instead, Naruto-kun?" She suggested flirtatiously.

Naruto blinked a few times, his eyes widening a considerable amount.

"Sure, Sakura-san, that'd be great." He answered.

She smiled and took his hand, leading him to her home.

When they got there she shoved him into her room and locked the door behind them.

Naruto began to breathe heavily and he was getting hot, so he took his jacket off.

Sakura eyed him hungrily, and she slipped out of her own jacket.

As soon as it hit the floor, she found herself pressed against the wall.

Naruto held her there as he sniffed and nuzzled her neck, his hands roaming her body.

She gasped at his quickness and his bluntness.

Grinning widely, she pushed him onto the bed and stripped him bare.

As she stared at his perfectly sculpted body, she hardly noticed him sliding her clothes off.

Soon they were both naked and he was on top of her.

He leaned in and as soon as his lips met hers; Sakura realized that this felt like more than a distraction.

Maybe she was falling for him…

"No, Sakura, don't think like that!" Her inner self scolded her as Naruto began thrusting hard into her.

She gasped and moaned with pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his waist to allow a better entrance.

They grinded in and on each other until the sun went down.

And when it did, she hugged him close and they fell asleep in a loving embrace.

The last conscience thought Sakura had was that this distraction was working a bit too good.

* * *

**Did you like? Do you want more?**

**If so, review or message me saying so**

**I wrote this out of pure boredom so…**

**Any ideas or suggestions would be great**

**Thank you all**

**XxXxRomanceAddictxXxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, since you all wanted another Chapter...**

**I have millions of ideas running loose now**

**Thanks a lot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

Sakura's eyelashes fluttered in the sunlight streaming through the window.

She was warm and very comfortable.

She felt someone's arms around her and cuddled closer to the body.

"You're awake?"

The voice that spoke was not the one she'd been hoping for.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Waking up with Naruto was pleasant, but it still wasn't Sasuke.

She rolled over and looked at him.

His deep blue eyes were twinkling and he smiled widely.

He leaned in and kissed her.

She smiled into the kiss and although it felt right, it was missing the fireworks.

"How'd you sleep?" Naruto asked her, rubbing her back.

She shook some hair out of her eyes and blushed.

She remembered last night's events and realized how good it felt to be lying here in Naruto's warm arms.

But still... this was only meant to be a one night deal.

Naruto, however, was in heaven.

He stared into Sakura's pale green eyes and felt his heart speed up.

He loved her more than he'd ever loved anyone.

He would never let anyone hurt her.

This was too perfect.

She yawned and stretched.

He released her from his grip and slid out of the bed, not caring that he had no clothes on.

She couldn't help but stare at his item.

He noticed and grinned at her, walking over to her side of the bed.

He pressed both hands on either side of her head and leaned over her, kissing her neck and then he whispered,

"Wanna get some breakfast?"

She sighed and answered, "I can't."

He pulled back, looking disappointed.

She felt sort of bad, but tried to push the feeling away.

"I have a lot of stuff to do, and I promised Ino that we would train together later."

The second part was true, but other than that she wasn't busy at all.

He nodded and his smile returned.

"I understand. I'll meet you at the training grounds tonight, okay?"

She bit her lip, knowing she couldn't get out of this one.

She nodded and said, "Alright. I can't wait."

This made Naruto's face light up.

Sakura slid out of the bed and as she gathered her clothes from the floor, she felt Naruto openly staring at her body.

She blushed slightly and then felt Naruto pull her into a hug from behind.

He wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"There's no need to blush, Sakura-chan."

She felt genuinely happy and basked in his warmth.

He let her go and she noticed that he was all dressed.

"I'll see you later, Sakura."

He winked and she felt her heart flutter.

He disappeared out the door and she strangely felt sad, she already missed him.

"What is going on?" She whispered to herself.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

She pulled her clothes on and looked at the bed, a trace of white cum on her sheets.

"I need to talk to Ino about this..."

Sakura muttered and hurried out of her room, that still smelled vaguely like Naruto.

* * *

**Okay, so, you got what you wanted.**

**Did you like it?**

**Please review and thanks for reading**

**XxXxRomanceAddictxXxX**


End file.
